A Night at the Opera
by Aozorain
Summary: Edgar invites Terra and the rest of the cast to an opera that features the heroes behind the fall of Kefka.
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

**A/N: It's been a while since I submitted anything. I had a marvellously busy spring. Now it's time for a 3 week vacation before going abroads to work.**

**As for this little story, it's been in progress since January. I got an idea (sometime late at night) that wouldn't leave me in peace so I started writing to see where it would go. By mid-February I had already written the whole story and half-given up on it. Didn't think about it much before sending it to my beta in late April. She, in turn, had a nasty flu and technical problems, among other things...which is why it is a wonder this piece of my imagination makes it published in the first place. It's up to you to decide whether it should've been tucked somewhere deep inside my computer after all. Enjoy to your best ability :)**

* * *

><p>"To see an opera?" Terra asked a bit incredulously, lifting a basket full of freshly washed laundry. The King of Figaro, who was standing not much more than three feet away from her, did not flinch at her reaction. He had expected something like this, after all.<p>

"Exactly. The opera, you see, is about _us_! Our efforts to defeat Kefka two years ago, to be precise. The impresario recently sent me a pigeon and asked to forward the invitation 'to whom it may concern,' as he put it. So here I am," the charming King made a show of bowing to the woman before him. She ignored his gesture as usual and gave him an odd look.

"And you came all the way from Figaro just to tell me that? The kingdom must be good at running itself," Terra said, shaking her head as she made her way to the clothes line in a sunny spot. It was a beautiful morning in Mobliz.

"You wound me with your harsh words, my lady," the King joked with a hand on his chest, "but I must admit that while being able to invite you personally is one factor, I am here for practical reasons as well. Everybody else is already aboard the airship, save for Locke and Celes – they have some business in Jidoor right now so they'll make it to the Opera House on their own. The premiere is tonight."

"Tonight? Edgar, I...I really don't know about this. I can't just leave the kids alone, you know that," Terra sighed and threw white linen over the stretched rope, where it threatened to drop to the ground.

"That is not a problem at all – oh, let me help you with that! – as I was saying, it's all arranged. Sabin isn't too thrilled about that sort of events and Gau probably wants to stick with him. They can take care of things here!"

"Sabin and Gau?" It was not that Terra didn't trust the martial artist and the wilderness-raised boy. Only the thought of those two looking after the children...

"Well, Duane and Katarin are adults already, aren't they?" Edgar's smile was so convincing Terra was running out of arguments.

"I guess...but it's such a formal event! I don't even have anything to wear," she tried once more. Edgar beamed: if that was the best she could do, she was fighting a losing battle.

"Why, Terra! Did you think I'd even consider making a proposition like this without thinking it through first? I have a perfect dress for the occasion waiting in the airship – just for you, my dear." Edgar winked and Terra sighed. He would pester her for the whole day if she didn't say yes. That was just the way he was, always had been. Besides, Terra _was_ a little curious about the Opera House. Celes had told her all about it and it sounded like a place worth seeing.

"Alright, you win. I'm coming. But you need to help me out with the laundry first, okay?"

Edgar smiled smugly. "As you wish."

"She's coming," Edgar announced as he and Terra entered the Falcon. There was an orchestra of delighted voices and greetings to Terra, who was happy to see so many of her friends at the same time. Sabin, Gau and Cyan looked like they had just been talking and Relm was sketching a still life while Strago sat in a chair opposite to her. Setzer shook his head, pretending to be disappointed.

"Terra, I believed in you! Now I owe Locke 5000 gil. Good old Lady Luck sure isn't the same anymore..." He looked Terra in the eye, now smiling. "But of course that's not what I really think. Good to see you, Terra."

"You too, Setzer, and everyone else. It's been far too long."

"That's right. We rarely see each other these days," said Strago, nodding. He was still lively as ever for someone his age, but the signs of tiredness were there. He and Relm hardly ever left Thamasa, much to the latter's chagrin.

"And that's exactly why you should make the most of this little outing!" Sabin stepped up to Terra, grinning from ear to ear. "Don't worry about your kids – Gau and me, we'll handle everything out here!"

"Great that you reminded me, Sabin, there's a few things I need to tell you..." Terra started advising him on the children's bedtimes, eating habits, favourite hiding places and anything else she could remember. The taller of the Figaro brothers nodded obediently every other second while Gau stared quizzically and the rest of the people in the room tried to hide their growing glee. Terra was acting motherly as ever.

"...and, was there something I might have forgotten..." Terra wondered aloud as Edgar put a hand on her shoulder, breaking her chain of thought.

"I believe that is about all," he chuckled at the confused look she gave him, "We need to get going or the Opera will start without the guests of honour!"

"R-right. Um, if there's anything you don't understand, ask Duane or Katarin, okay?"

"Right," said Sabin. "As I said, don't you worry! Everything's under control."

"You haven't even seen the kids and you already go promising things like that? Quite confident, aren't we," Setzer commented with a lopsided grin. Sabin blushed.

"He underestimates you just as badly as my ability to persuade Terra to come with us," Edgar sighed. "Shall we add another 5000 gil to your bet with Locke?" Setzer scoffed at that.

"I'll pass this time, it seems today's not my day."

Finally the ship took off, passengers waving their hands at the village below. As clouds quickly obscured Mobliz from her view, Terra suddenly felt her heart grow lighter. Leaving home had been the hardest thing to do. Now she felt herself looking forward to what was to come.

"_And this place feels like a second home in itself",_ she mused, delighted that the atmosphere inside Falcon hadn't changed a bit. _"So many memories..."_

"Are you okay, Terra?" Terra looked to the direction of the bright voice to find Relm looking at her curiously.

"Yeah, just reminiscing. It's been ages since I was here in the airship," she explained to the younger girl. How old was she again? Terra quickly did the math: it had been two years since the fall of Kefka, so...

"Relm...you're thirteen already? You've really grown!"

"Everyone tells me that! Just seems that Gramps doesn't believe it no matter what I do," the young artist huffed before starting on a lighter note: "Aren't you really excited about going to that opera?"

"Actually, I am. I guess we both need a change of scenery every now and then, hm?"

"Thaat's right! And you know, I saw that dress Edgar picked for you. It's really gorgeous! I'm sure it suits you."

"You are?" Terra felt a little nervous. If the dress had been chosen by the legendary skirt-chasing King of Figaro himself, she could expect _anything_.

"_Well, I guess he has enough sense in him not to make it too flashy..."_

* * *

><p>"Alright, ladies and gentlemen! Next stop: the one and only Opera House!"<p>

Terra giggled at Setzer's proud reclamation as she peeked out of the window. The Opera House was bigger than she had imagined. It was a large, solemn building with a line of thick columns supporting it and a lot of carefully crafted stone ornaments.

"It's about time to change, Terra," Edgar reminded and motioned to a small bedroom with his hand. "You should find everything you need in that chest next to the bed."

Terra thanked Edgar before going to the room and closing the door carefully. She went to the chest and opened it, curiosity tingling her fingers.

The dress was sleeveless, the colour of deep vermillion. It was simplicity itself, with nothing extra to draw too much attention. After trying it on Terra wondered if she should be worried that Edgar new her measurements so well. The dress fit perfectly and the silky fabric felt smooth against her skin. Now much more encouraged, Terra dug into the accessories the chest held inside. A pair of red shoes with delicate heels. A semi-transparent shawl to wear loosely around her arms. A pair of earrings equipped with small rubies and a necklace and a bracelet to match. A new ribbon and a jewelled gold accessory for her hair.

Looking at herself in the mirror on the wall (they broke all the time due to turbulence but Setzer's vanity kept him buying more of them) and for a moment, she felt just like a real lady.

The first person she came across was Cyan, who was wearing a dashing attire of black and white. The Doman warrior smiled at Terra.

"Thou art breathtaking tonight, lady Terra."

"Why, thank you, "Terra laughed. "You're not half bad yourself."

"I told you it'd suit you!" a voice came from behind her.

"You did, and you were right," Terra admitted to Relm, who hurried towards her in the corridor – a little clumsily, thanks to the heeled shoes that had been the origin of a lengthy argument with Strago. The girl was as charming as usual in her orange dress with a matching headpiece and long black gloves. The gloves were a little too big for her but the teenager didn't let it show. Strago was right behind his grandchild, wearing crimson-coloured garments that suited his wild hairstyle.

Setzer and Edgar joined the group soon and Terra decided she needed to distract the latter before he would have the time to start complimenting her appearance.

"Is that a new suit? You're wasting Figaro's money!"

"Please, people have their expectations of me!" The King exclaimed dramatically. "Though I must say I'm cheating now: I used this suit two months ago when I had dinner with the ambassador of Maranda..."

"Ready to go?" Setzer was standing next to the door. As expected, his garb was gaudier than anybody else's. Terra wondered vaguely if it was hard for him to walk without collapsing, considering the sheer number of accessories and pieces of clothing attached to him.

Entering the Opera House caused a wave of panic wash over the half-Esper. There was a huge crowd of people, a mess of different sounds and scents. Everybody was talking at the same time and pushing against each other in the small space. Terra was glad when she got something else to think about as she caught a glimpse of Locke and Celes approaching them. The two were wearing blue, Locke only a darker shade than his companion and both looked strikingly good. Celes jumped straight at Terra when she got near enough.

"It's been too long! You look absolutely gorgeous," she shouted over the noise and hugged her friend tightly. It took a moment for Terra to adjust herself to the touch but when she did, she smiled warmly.

"I could say the same about you. Great to see you." As Celes moved on to greet the others, Terra's eyes met with Locke's. Seeing him always brought a lot of memories to her mind. Not too long ago all her memories had involved Locke in a way or another but that was slowly changing. She was getting on her feet – in more than one way.

"Setzer said he owes you," Terra told him. Locke blinked and then laughed.

"Oh yeah, that bet. I knew you were going to come. So how's Mobliz?"

"Same as ever. The kids are growing up and I'm getting old," Terra jested. Locke guffawed at that.

"Hey, watch it! When we met, I was older than you are now! It didn't stop me from helping to save the world."

"It didn't stop _Strago_, you know."

Locke couldn't come up with anything to say at that so he just shook his head, chuckling.

"...Sorry we haven't visited for some time," he finally changed the topic, now a bit more serious.

"It's okay. We all have our new lives now...it's a good thing."

"Sure, but...it kind of makes me feel bad, not seeing you for so long-"

He was cut off by the impresario who had emerged through a door that said "STAFF ONLY" and now welcomed all the guests to the stage hall.

Terra was relieved to see that their seats were in a private box, not in the middle of the grand hall. She seated herself with Edgar on her left side and Locke, together with Celes, on her right. Relm and Strago sat next to each other, naturally, and the two remaining seats were taken by Cyan and Setzer.

"Has anybody heard anything about Shadow?" Terra asked no one in particular. Everybody shook their heads and gave questioning looks to each other.

"I couldn't reach him, either," Edgar said. "I would've asked him to come, too...though I think he would've refused."

"...You're probably right." It was hard to imagine Shadow sitting there, in his mask and ninja garments – but then again, it was much harder to imagine him _without_ his trademark look.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I bid you welcome to my humble Opera House. As the impresario, I am proud to present you this epic piece inspired by events that we all remember. You see, the author of this opera has been travelling our world since it fell into ruin, asking people about their memories and experiences. Soon he realised that the truth would make a greater legend than any fiction he could come up with. Thus, he continued travelling, collected the stories of various people and refined them to make the story the masterpiece it is now. I sincerely hope you all will enjoy yourselves tonight."

Terra felt her heartbeat quicken as the first sounds of the overture started to play.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wonder who the mysterious author is? Feel free to take guesses, I don't know either!**

**...Maybe I should've made Terra's dress violet after all. I couldn't decide.**


	2. Chapter 2: ACT I

**A/N: Here's where the real thing begins. I really enjoyed making it - it was the first thing I did for this story. Not all the rhymes and that stuff are perfect but I hope you'll forgive me that.**

**PS: Sorry about those extra dots. The site wouldn't let me leave empty lines (do NOT ask me why - I'm bad with computers.) I've used them to make it easier to tell paragraphs apart. Just try to ignore them.**

* * *

><p>The overture was a majestic tune that echoed throughout the walls of the Opera House. Slowly opening, the grand curtain revealed a dark stage. The only spotlights were pointed at the choir that was standing on a pedestal in the back of the stage wearing simple, white gowns. As the overture came to an end they burst out singing...<p>

"_Listen, listen, to a wondrous tale_

_A passage of history's pages_

_A story of the brave, mighty and frail_

_Of Kings and Heroes and Mages_

_._

_The handsome daughter of Esperkin_

_Whose veins bear human blood within_

_Captured by Gestahl, the greedy ruler_

_A man of terror and slaughter_

_._

_Now escaped and void of memory_

_She is soon to join the cavalry_

_Listen! Listen!"_

The stage lit up and a group of people could be seen standing there: in the front there was a man with a white mane of hair and colourful robes, and a green-haired woman dressed in red.

"That guy...is it supposed to be Banon?" Locke whispered, amazed.

"It gets better, too...there's you and me, see? Next to that tall fellow there," Edgar said. "I even have a crown!"

"Wha– I look like a thief!" Locke cursed and Celes repressed her amused chuckle with her palm.

"_We are the Returners!_

_Mysterious maiden, join us_

_The world depends on you," _exclaimed Banon, the white-haired man, in his deep bass voice.

.

"_The world is far and wide,_

_whatever can I do?" _The woman's bright soprano inquired.

.

"_What you possess is power most grand_

_Our only hope!" _Banon threw his hand in the air dramatically while the Terra who was on stage fidgeted nervously before straightening up her posture and speaking again.

.

"_All right and well, I'll join your ranks_

_And lend my sword to your ends_

_Meanwhile, I'll look for clues of my past_

_of which I hold no remembrance."_

.

"_Gods bless you child!_

_On our way we may now be_

_to release Gestahl's death-grip!" _Banon motioned the Returners to follow as they started to exit the stage while singing to a merry marching tune.

.

"_Day of joy, day of hope_

_On our way, let us go, let us go!"_

After the Returners had disappeared to the left side of the stage, the choir still continued the song until a maniacal laugh was heard from the right, and the music stopped abruptly. Terra gasped and clutched the armrest of her chair tightly. A man dressed in green, red and yellow, his face painted with screaming bright colours, came hopping to the stage – he was a remarkable imitator, that much was certain.

"_Days of doom, days of wrath_

_Days of blood and death_

_I trash and kill and torture_

_That's what I do best!_

_._

_For now I play to the Emperor's hand_

_and obey his every demand_

_But wait and see, I'm biding my time_

_for the Esper witch is mine!" _Kefka exited through the left as well, cackling as he went. Terra released the breath she had been holding nearly throughout his appearance. The curtains were closed again as the orchestra started playing a wistful song.

"Is it...over already?" Terra asked feeling a little confused.

"Not at all," Edgar assured her. "It's just an interlude. They're preparing for the next scene."

"The singers have been talented thus far," Cyan commented with a nod of approval.

"That creepy clown scared me out of my pants," Locke groaned. "For a second I thought he was the real thing."

"He is one of the best in the house...though personally, I still prefer Maria," Setzer noted and then turned to look at Celes. "By the way, she plays you tonight. A payback for that one show, I suppose." Terra watched with mute curiosity as both Celes and Locke's faces turned to an alarming shade of red.

"Who plays Terra?" Relm asked excitedly, her eyes glowing. It was evident she was enjoying every moment of the evening.

"Hmm, I don't know her too well. She's the impresario's new favourite, some young talent he picked off from Jidoor. I think her name was Tina."

"Tina? Well that's a name I haven't heard before," Edgar thought aloud.

"There were people by that name in the old days," Strago explained. "It must be getting popular again now that some time has passed, especially if the young songstress here gains fame."

"Ah-! It's starting again!" Relm pointed at the stage and everyone quieted down to watch the curtains open. This time, the choir started off with a heavy and elaborate theme in a minor key that grew quickly in volume, still maintaining its slow tempo.

"_The Great Gate to the land of Espers_

_Sealed for a thousand years_

_was opened with all the goodwill, but alas,_

_Gestahl had a plan to be feared_

_._

_Released, berserked and full of revenge_

_the Espers brought havoc and terror_

_Humans had no means of defence_

_Now in ashes and dust is Vector"_

Two people entered the stage under their respective spotlights: there was Emperor Gestahl bearing the sigils of his country in his clothes, followed by Kefka who toyed with shining stones he held in his hands, immensely pleased. Gestahl stopped and burst out laughing. The music took a darker twist on cue.

"_Easier than taking a sweet_

_from a whimpering infant, I'll say!_

_To negotiate with those Returners' fools_

_and later as foes engage"_ Kefka nodded enthusiastically in agreement and held out a piece of "magicite".

.

"_And so many magicite we have gained_

_I can barely hold them all!_

_For a kin of monsters with so much power_

_quite easy it was to make fall!" _Both men laughed. Then Gestahl took a more serious face again.

.

"_Ah, but with these statues three_

_we will attain powerful tools_

_To which compared, the magicite be_

_mere trinkets and toys for fools:_

_The Warring Triad of legends!"_ He positioned three golden statues on the ground and the music started to quicken. Kefka jumped and shouted excitedly:

.

"_Power beyond power!_

_Rule beyond rule!_

_Let us begin a new era!"_

.

"_The world shall be born anew!"_ Gestahl announced and the statues started to shine. The stage was suddenly full of light and white smoke that made it impossible to see what was taking place. The orchestra was playing a powerful, chaotic piece that made the building tremble as if it was afraid for the fate of the world. Everybody in the audience sat immobilized, eyes fixed to the stage, hearts thumping excitedly.

When the sequence ended, the silence in the hall was thick and deep. The smoke cleared without a sound to reveal the two men watching three bigger statues that had replaced the previous ones.

"_Fiend, Demon and Goddess!_

_Just like the tales have us told," _Gestahl said, taking a step forward. His companion, however, advanced as well.

.

"_All in perfect alignment_

_the world in balance they hold – Until now!" _The madman was just about to touch the statue representing the Fiend when a group of people entered the stage – weapons bared.

.

"_Stop at once," _a crowned figure commanded. A blond woman clad in the Gestahlian military uniform came beside him and looked at the emperor sharply.

.

"_Too long have you gone, Gestahl,_

_no more will I hesitate!_

_Your greed has taken us this far_

_Stop, before it's too late."_

.

"_You will not interfere!"_ Kefka yelled, pushing the statue with all the power he could muster – and it moved. A bright flash of light illuminated the stage for a short moment. Another statue was moved and the music built up again as the man repeated his mantra:

.

"_Power beyond power!_

_Rule beyond rule!_

_Now – it is mine!"_

.

"_Quickly, with your magic_

_do away with these fools," _commanded Gestahl pointing his hand at the Retuners. Kefka sneered haughtily at his liege.

.

"_The first whom I shall dispose of..._

_is _you!"

The light flashed again and Emperor Gestahl fell dead to the ground accompanied by a dissonant chord in the brass section.

.

"_He is too powerful," _shouted the man wearing a blue bandanna.

"_We cannot fight him here," _agreed the King.

"_We must run!"_ With that final line from the blond woman, the group exited quickly leaving Gestahl lying on the ground and Kefka gloating over his power as the orchestra conductor put his hands down to silence the music. The velvet curtain reappeared and the impresario eventually came into view.

"This concludes tonight's First Act," he said. "You are welcome to the refreshments available in the main hall. The Second Act will commence in fifteen minutes."

"Excellent, an intermission," Setzer stated delightedly as the hall was filled with the sounds of people standing up and chatting with each other. "They always serve some outstanding champagne in premieres."

There really was some champagne in the main hall, and a great deal of other things as well. Terra peeked curiously to the tables inundated with bowls containing beverages of strangest colours and plates carrying most complicated desserts. As long as she remembered she had mainly lived on simple and, one might even say, unsophisticated cooking, and the multitude of colours and shapes made her doubt whether those culinary pieces of art were meant to be eaten at all.

"What would you like to have, Miss?"

Terra jumped at the question and looked up to see a staff member smiling politely at her. She opened her mouth but didn't quite know what to say. There was just _too much_ of everything...

"Trouble deciding?" Edgar came to her rescue and scanned the table with his eyes like a professional. "I believe we'll take two Mystic Marandans, Sun of Thamasa and – Is there something else that catches your interest?" he asked, now addressing Terra. She bit her lower lip thoughtfully and finally pointed a silver serving dish on the right.

"Excellent choice, Miss," the waitress beamed. "That is a new sweet created by our very own chef, a masterpiece if I dare say!" The waitress started putting their orders on shiny little plates and Edgar smiled at Terra with his hands clasped together behind his back.

"It seems you have an eye for Jidooran cuisine."

"That's not it at all and you know it," Terra muttered, feeling embarrassed. She wondered if she really was spending too much time in Mobliz, with nothing but her children around her. That was where she was the happiest, but there wasn't a real future in the isolated village. The children would grow up and eventually want to leave and explore the world. Duane and Katarin might leave soon, their child having recently turned two years old, if they weren't worried about Terra. In the village she had found something to protect but she didn't want to become a burden.

"_That's not something I should think about now,"_ she chided herself. _"I can't be showing a depressed face in front of everyone here."_

Edgar and Terra joined the rest of their group, who were talking with the impresario about the show. When the man spotted Terra, his face lit up in excitement.

"Terra Branford, in_ my_ Opera House! It is an honour," he said with all the polished classiness of a showman and grabbed her hand for a kiss, earning a venomous look from both Locke and Edgar. "How do you find the opera?"

"It's...very impressive," Terra said nervously. "Sorry, this is all so new to me...and sometimes I can't hear the lyrics properly..." Terra's voice drowned in the noisy hall but the impresario didn't seem to be listening anymore.

"Marvellous, simply stupendous! This might well be the piece that will mark my time as the impresario to history! Even better than I Want to Be Your Canary, perhaps even greater than Maria and Draco..." He trailed off to talk to other guests, mumbling to himself. Cyan lifted his eyebrows.

"The man hath taken a cup too much of his own spirits." Everybody laughed and Terra sipped her champagne. It really was good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, before I forget: only Terra, Edgar, Locke and Celes will appear in the actual opera. Terribly sorry. I would've wanted to include more people, but it was hard enough to write lines for 7 actors (Banon, Kefka and Gestahl added) plus the choir. For simplicity I also ignored Gogo, Mog and Umaro in this story. Terribly sorry about that as well :'D**

**Despite these little drawbacks, I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story (which will be up...June 9th, probably. I'm out of town until then.) Meanwhile, do review! I'd love to hear your opinions (both praise and critique is welcomed).**


	3. Chapter 3: ACT II

At the beginning of the second act the stage was dark again. The choir stood under bluish light that created an ominous atmosphere, singing a slow, lingering tune that reminded Terra of something she had once heard in a funeral. It was clear the world was in ruin.

"_Days of doom, days of wrath_

_More than anyone knew_

_The heroes are lost in separate paths_

_The world has gone askew_

_._

_And in his lair the Devil dwells_

_And calls himself a God_

_And whoever this Tyrant fells_

_Is a Hero forevermore"_

The stage lit up and the choir faded in the background as Terra – or rather, Tina – entered with her companions to sing an aria about their determination to defeat Kefka and save the world. The Terra who felt a little light-headed from the champagne, furrowed her brow and leaned towards Edgar to whisper in his ear.

"Why are there only four of us on the stage? I wondered in the first act, too."

"That, my dear, is mostly due to lack of information on the authors' part," the King replied. "He probably knows that there are others involved in the story but doesn't know enough about them. Also, don't you think it would be quite crowded on the stage if there were eleven of us there?"

Terra nodded to signal she understood and turned to watch again to the stage, where the song was reaching its climax, everybody singing along before exiting the stage and leaving behind the once again dark stage.

"_We'll swing our blades and cast our spells_

_Through ice and flames of hell_

_We won't give in 'til victory_

_We'll follow until the end_

_We'll follow until the end"_

.

As stagehands started bringing the new setting shielded by darkness, the choir sang an interlude similar to the melody that had opened the second act.

.

"_Days of blood, days of death_

_Will the light prevail?_

_Will lifted be the curse that now_

_Does our poor world ail?"_

When the light was switched on, the bare scenery had turned into Kefka's lair in his tower, where the self-proclaimed god himself sat in his throne cackling, accompanied by an eerie tune. A sudden change of musical movement was heard when the heroes barged inside.

"_Kefka! We face you!"_

The man in concern stood and mocked his visitors.

"_Ah, you little vermin_

_Have come to take me on?_

_How strange that you still live!"_

.

"_And stranger yet, we fight!" _yelled Locke, flinging his sword in a threatening movement. Kefka barely reacted.

.

"_Why hurry to your demise?" _With a toss of his hand, the madman willed a flash of light on the stage, much like with Gestahl, and Locke doubled over in pain, Celes hurrying to his side.

"_My love, do you live?_

_I beg you, do not leave me!"_

.

"I don't like the impression that woman gives of me," The real Celes muttered slightly reproachfully.

"What, so you wouldn't give a damn if that happened to me?" Locke inquired next to her, pretending to be offended.

"That's not the point- " Celes never managed to finish the sentence as her attention was quickly drawn to the newest development on-stage. Terra had just asserted her deep grudge towards Kefka and sworn she would make him pay. Then thick smoke that was coloured deep red by the lights veiled the actors. When the view was clear again, the woman standing in the middle of the stage was no more a green-haired human but a creature covered in lilac and pink fur – undoubtedly an Esper. The creature spoke no words but flung out her hands and now it was Kefka's turn to stagger from pain and shock.

.

"_It cannot be! I am a God,_

_To me, you're all inferior_

_I cannot be defeated_

_By a mere Esper!"_ Having said his final words, the ambitious ex-general fell limp as the hall bathed in white and green spotlights. Soon both Kefka and the Esper were gone.

The others, who had covered their eyes in the brightness, opened them and looked around in silence. Finally their victory dawned on them and they let out exclamations of joy.

.

"_We won!"_

.

"_We did!"_

.

"_But how fares Terra?"_ Wondered Celes, concerned.

The Esper was indeed gone, disappeared below the stage where she couldn't be seen. The green-haired woman lay on the stage instead, unconscious. Her friends gathered around her and tried to shake her awake, to no avail. The choir that had been quiet for a long time started to sing, led by a touching harp melody:

"_The dearest daughter of Esperkin_

_Who bears no more magic within_

_A Hero forevermore_

_Will she answer our call?_

_Awaken! Awaken!"_

With the final two words, the humans gathered around Terra started to look around them, searching for the source of the sound.

"_What is that voice?"_ Wondered Locke.

.

"_Most odd indeed," _Edgar agreed, as Terra sat up slowly.

.

"_Look, she is awake!"_ Terra looked at Celes, who had spoken the last words and said with confusion in her voice,

.

"_I thought I was to fade?" _

The choir answered her as the music proceeded to an approaching finale.

"_Half of you is dead and gone_

_But you still live, for in your heart_

_Has finally something special sparked_

_A wonderful shimmer of love!"_

.

"_Love? Is this love?" _Terra clasped her hands to her chest in wonder. Celes put a hand on her shoulder,

.

"_Those voices did say so_

_Love it truly must be"_

.

"_Rejoice, for love it must be," _concurred Locke, taking Celes' hand in turn. All the actors then stood to face the audience and the choir performed the final verses of the opera.

.

"_The mighty heroes of humankind_

_Have slain the dark and brought the light_

_Now run along, children of men_

_This story to the world to tell_

_._

_So that everyone will hear_

_The world is ours again"_

The sound of clapping hands wouldn't leave Terra's ears even when she had returned to the Falcon together with the others and changed into her normal clothes. She sat on the bed, her mind lost somewhere between putting on her left and right shoe. So far she had managed to put one in its rightful place. She had seen and heard so much that in the quiet room she wanted to just collapse and sleep for the rest of the week.

"_I still need to thank Edgar,"_ she reminded herself and tried to ignore the fact it was way past her usual bedtime. She vaguely wondered if everything was alright in Mobliz and went to the corridor. Relm and Strago had already gone to sleep and Terra met Cyan while looking for Edgar.

"Going to bed?" she asked.

"That is correct. I bid thee a pleasant night," the Doman said smiling tiredly. Terra returned the goodnight a little enviously.

The conversation with the King of Figaro was brief and nearly a success: while Terra did thank the man properly, she failed at talking him to accept her attempts to return the dress. Too tired to argue, Terra gave in.

"But this must be the absolutely last time you give me something this expensive, Edgar." She tried her best to sound intimidating, something that was not made easy by her heavy eyelids and weary posture. Edgar didn't object but the smug look on his face as he retreated to bed made it obvious that Terra's demand was going to be completely overlooked in the future much like until present.

Completely drained of energy, Terra sat herself down on a sofa. Suddenly the short distance to the door of her bedroom seemed like a journey to the other side of the globe. Just as she started to humour the thought she might as well sleep on the sofa, she heard voices from around the corner. It sounded like Setzer was paying off his debt to Locke, who then joined Celes in the room where they shared a mattress. The gambler eventually appeared and Terra remembered that his room was right next to the sofa she was sitting on.

"So, how was your first opera?" his voice was stable and his words were clear but the telltale haziness in his eyes showed that he was tipsy.

"Alright, I guess," Terra answered, finding it hard to put her thoughts into words. It was like they were all messed up in her head to begin with. "It's just...the story made it seem like I defeated Kefka all by myself, but in reality, everyone worked so hard..." she mumbled, but Setzer shook his head and laughed.

"You deserve all the credit you can get," he assured her, "Besides, authors usually spice up their stories to make them more dramatic. The world needs heroes, especially when times are dark."

"I suppose-" Terra was cut off by a mighty yawn she did her best to stifle. It still watered her drowsy eyes. "I should go to bed," she stated, quite obviously.

"That might be wise. Goodnight," Setzer said with a carefree wave of his hand before withdrawing behind the door of the captain's cabin.

Terra sighed deeply and made for her own room, thinking about the next day. She would have to visit Jidoor to buy something for the kids before Setzer would steer the ship towards Mobliz. They would have to leave early because Edgar needed to return to his castle before the Chancellor started to think the king had eloped with a soprano.

In a bed that wasn't hers, in a room without the familiar Mobliz wind blowing outside, with her eyes and ears full of new experiences, Terra felt oddly at ease.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the final chapter of the actual story. Chapter 4 is a little bit of extra so if you're interested, take a look ;)**

**Thanks for all the readers (and reviewers! You make me really happy!)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Libretto

**A/N: Back when I started to work on this story, I wrote the opera itself first. I obviously discarded a lot of the game's plot, making it more straightforward (well, if we start talking about STORIES in actual operas...they're quite bad. Seriously. I'm no expert - I've only seen 2 operas live and listened to 3 or 4 on CDs, but...story-wise they're all mediocre at best. There are other values to the art that matter more :) Wagner's Lohengrin is my favourite so far, by the way.)**

**Oh, I sidetracked. As I was saying - I simplified things. I still wonder how the author has managed to get all this information from random people around the world...or maybe he's just good at guessing. Oh well.**

**This is the full libretto - if it can even be called that - of my little opera. There are three passages (they are all in bold so they're easier to find) that that are mentioned in the story but that I didn't write as they were, for various reasons. Those who are interested can find them from here. There is, for example, the Returners' song "We'll follow until the end" from which I only used the end part. I like how the song turned out.**

* * *

><p><strong>ACT I<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Choir<strong>

"_Listen, listen, to a wondrous tale_

_To a passage of history's pages_

_A story of the brave, mighty and frail_

_Of kings and heroes and mages_

_._

_The handsome daughter of Esperkin_

_whose veins bear human blood within_

_Captured by Gestahl, the __greedy ruler_

_A man of terror and slaughter_

_._

_Now escaped and void of memory_

_she is soon to join the cavalry_

_Listen, listen!"_

.

**Banon**

"We are the Returners!

Mysterious maiden, join us!

The world depends on you"

.

**Terra**

"The world is far and wide

whatever can I do?"

.

**Banon**

"What you possess is power most grand

Our only hope!"

.

(Terra frets for a moment)

.

**Terra**

"All right and well, I'll join your ranks

and lend my sword to your ends

Meanwhile, I'll look for clues of my past

of which I hold no remembrance"

.

**Banon**

"Gods bless you, child!

On our way we may now be,

to release Gestahl's death-grip"

.

**The Returners**

"Day of joy, day of hope

On our way, let us go, let us go!" (Exeunt)

.

**The Choir**

"Day of joy, day of hope

On their way, they now go, they now go!"

.

(Kefka enters laughing maniacally)

.

**Kefka**

"_Days of doom, days of wrath,_

_Days of blood and death_

_I will trash and kill and torture_

_That's what I do best!_

_._

_For now I play to the Emperor's hand_

_and obey his every demand_

_But wait and see, I'm biding my time_

_for the Esper__ witch__ is mine!"_ (Exit)

.

**** INTERLUDE ****

.

**The Choir**

"_The Great Gate to the land of Espers_

_Sealed for a thousand years_

_was opened with the all the goodwill, but alas_

_Gestahl had a plan to be feared_

_._

_Released, berserked and full of revenge_

_The Espers brought havoc and terror_

_Humans had no means of defense_

_now in ashes and dust is Vector"_

.

**Gestahl**

"Easier than taking a sweet

from a whimpering infant, I'll say!

To negotiate with those Returners' fools

and later as foes engage!"

.

**Kefka**

"And so many magicite we have gained

I can barely hold them all!

For a kin of monsters with so much power

quite easy it was to make fall!" (Laughs)

.

**Gestahl**

"Ah, but with these statues three

we will attain powerful tools

To which compared, the magicite be

mere trinkets and toys for the fools:

The Warring Triad of legends!"

.

**Kefka**

"Power beyond power!

Rule beyond rule!

Let us begin a new era!"

.

**Gestahl**

"The world shall be born anew!"

.

(The three statues appear)

.

**Gestahl**

"Fiend, Demon and Goddess!

Just as the tales have us told"

.

**Kefka**

"All in perfect alignment

the world in balance they hold

…Until now!"

.

**Edgar**

"Stop at once!"

.

(Edgar, Terra, Locke and Celes enter)

.

**Celes**

"Too long have you gone, Gestahl

no more will I hesitate!

Your greed has taken us this far

stop, before it's too late"

.

**Kefka**

"You will not interfere!"

.

(Moves the statues)

.

"Power beyond power!

Rule beyond rule!

Now, it is mine!"

.

**Gestahl**

"Quickly, with your magic

do away with these fools!"

.

**Kefka**

"The first whom I dispose of

is you!"

.

(Strikes Gestahl, who falls dead)

.

(Wind starts blowing)

.

**Locke**

"He is too strong!"

.

**Edgar**

"We cannot fight here!"

.

**Celes**

"We must run!"

.

(Exeunt all but Kefka and Choir)

**ACT I ENDS**

* * *

><p><strong>ACT II<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Choir<strong>

"_Days of doom, days of wrath_

_More than anyone knew_

_The heroes lost in separate paths_

_The world has gone askew_

_._

_A__nd in his lair the Devil dwells_

_and calls himself a God_

_and whoever this Tyrant fells_

_is a Hero forevermore"_

**.**

**Terra**

"_**What a wonderful day!**_

_**We are together again"**_

**.**

**Edgar**

"_**It's true, starting today**_

_**We'll join our forces again"**_

_**.**_

**Locke and Celes**

"_**My beloved and me**_

_**will follow until the end"**_

_**.**_

**Everyone**

"_**Whatever our foe may be**_

_**we'll follow until the end**_

_**.**_

_**We'll fight unlike ever before**_

_**We'll stand stronger than before**_

_**We won't give in 'til Kefka's gone**_

_**We'll follow until the end"**_

**.**

**Terra**

"_**We'll bring about a time of peace**_

_**where songs and laughter never cease**_

_**and where our hearts can be at ease**_

_**This is what I believe"**_

.

**Everyone**

"_We'll swing our blades and cast our spells_

_Through ice and flames of hell_

_We won't give in 'til victory_

_We'll follow until the end_

_We'll follow until the end"_ (Exeunt)

.

**The Choir**

"_Days of blood, days of death_

_Will the light prevail?_

_Will lifted be the curse that now_

_does our poor world ail?"_

.

(Kefka's lair)

.

**Everyone**

"Kefka! We face you!"

.

**Kefka**

"Ah, you little vermin

have come to take me on?

How strange that you still live!"

**.**

**Locke**

"And stranger yet, we fight!"

.

**Kefka**

"Why hurry to your demise?"

.

(Strikes Locke with magic, he collapses in pain)

.

**Celes**

"My love, do you live?

I beg you, do not leave me!"

**.**

**Terra**

"**Enough of this!**

**For my father, for my mother,**

**for my friends and family**

**for all the blood you've drenched my hands in**

**You are to pay!" **

.

(Transforms and attacks)

.

**Kefka**

"It cannot be! I am a God

To me you're all inferior

I cannot be defeated

by a mere Esper!" (He disappears)

.

**Edgar**

"We won!"

.

**Locke**

"We did!"

.

**Celes**

"But how fares Terra?"

.

(They gather around Terra who is lying on the ground)

.

**The Choir**

"_The dearest daughter of Esperkin_

_who bears no more magic within_

_A Hero forevermore_

_Will she answer our call?_

_Awaken, awaken!"_

.

**Locke**

"What is that voice?"

.

**Edgar**

"Most odd indeed!"

.

(Terra awakens)

.

**Celes**

"Look, she is awake!"

**.**

**Terra**

"I thought I was to fade?"

**.**

**The Choir**

"_Half of you is dead and gone_

_but you still live, for in your heart_

_has finally something special sparked:_

_A wonderful shimmer of love!"_

.

**Terra**

"Love? Is this love?"

.

**Celes**

"Those voices said so

Love it truly must be"

.

**Locke**

"Rejoice,

for love it must be!"

**.**

**The Choir**

"_**The clouds so dark now fade away**_

_**The world welcomes the bright new day**_

_**The swords and spears may now decay**_

_**The future shines ahead**_

_._

_The mighty heroes of humankind_

_Have slain the dark and brought the light_

_Now run along, children of men_

_this story to the world to tell_

_So that everyone will hear_

_The world is ours again"_

**ACT II ENDS**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you had as much fun reading as I had writing :D And even if you didn't like it (and still made it all the way here? Quite admirable.) you can still review and tell me what could be done better. I'd appreciate that.**


End file.
